


you shine

by i_dreamthedream



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dreamthedream/pseuds/i_dreamthedream
Summary: Going to the carnival was Alana’s idea. She thought it would be a great group activity for them to do together and provided a list of well-thought arguments to which they all had no choice but say yes to. Alana is good like that.





	you shine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello, 
> 
> This was a generated-prompt idea that has been sitting in my computer since November so I thought I'd share it with the world! 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Going to the carnival was Alana’s idea. She thought it would be a great group activity for them to do together and provided a list of well-thought arguments to which they all had no choice but say yes to. Alana is good like that.

Evan had to admit, it could be worse. Sure he is surrounded by more people than he’d like, there’re a lot of kids running and the music is loud. At the same time though, he is also with a grand total of _five people_ that actually want to hang out with him and call him their friend. Well not Connor. Connor calls him his boyfriend. And sometimes nicknames like _babe, sweetheart_ and _love_ in a totally non-ironical way that never fails to make Evan blush. The big bad Connor Murphy is actually a big softy in the inside and Evan is a fan. Anyway, carnivals aren’t Evan’s scene but he’s fine with this one, especially with the company and the promise to leave before 8pm. After all it’s a school night.

Going into the haunted house was Jared’s idea. That’s not very surprising. Jared is always suggesting ridiculous things for them to do. There is a reason he’s banned from Lush. Evan is more surprised that the girls immediately agree and Connor as well. Evan tries very hard not to hyperventilate on the spot. He’s never been to a haunted house before but it doesn’t take a genius to know that he won’t do well in one. If he couldn’t get past the first thirty minutes of _IT_ in August when he watched the movie with Zoe, there’s no way he’s gonna survive the real-life jump scares. Still, he doesn’t want to be the reason the others don’t have fun.

He unconsciously tightened his grip on Connor’s hand and his boyfriend immediately takes notice.

“Babe?” he asks carefully. “D’you wanna sit this one out maybe?”

Evan wants to say no, wants to be able to participate in the group activity with the others, since it seemed so important to Alana earlier. Except he has been told enough times by Doctor Sherman that it is important for him to know when a situation can become too much before it gets out of hand. God knows that the last time he let people believe something instead of telling the truth it went out of control real fast.

So he slowly nods and Connor squeezes his hand reassuringly.

“This’ll probably be quick. We’ll be out in ten minutes, you can go check the pumpkin carving stands,” he says.

Evan shrugs. “I’ll probably just get something to eat and wait for you on the other side. Then we’ll carve pumpkins together.”

Connor rolls his eyes in that way he does when he wants to pretend he’s annoyed but he’s actually fond. Evan is very familiar with it.

“You coming Murphy?!” Jared shouts from a few feet away and Connor’s expression becomes immediately less fond. Behind Jared, the girls are giggling excitedly.

“Be safe?” Evan says before Connor can yell something back.

“I will.”

Evan hesitates for a second before placing a soft kiss on the corner of Connor’s mouth. He watches them all get their tickets and disappear inside the attraction. He busies himself with getting snacks and only mildly stutters at the vendor, which is a win in his book. He slowly makes his way to the exit of the haunted house. Once he gets there, he checks the time on his phone. It’s been less than fifteen minutes but the house doesn’t seem that big. He waits and tries not to let his anxiety spikes with each passing minute.

When he sees his friends get out, he lets out a sigh of relief. And then promptly frowns.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

Connor is paler than usual and he and Jared walk inexplicably closer than usual. In fact, the two of them are _touching,_ Jared’s hand gripping tightly at Connor’s shoulder. His best friend doesn’t look good either. Evan can see his other arm wrapped closely around himself. Zoe and Alana look more put together but barely. The four of them eye each other warily for a few seconds. None of them answer Evan’s question.

“Let’s just… go carve some pumpkins for now.”

Everybody nod but nobody takes the initiative to actually go toward the pumpkin carving stands.

“Uh, Jared?”

“Yeah Evan?”

“Can I have my boyfriend back?” he smirked.

Both Jared and Connor jump away from each other while Evan and the girls openly laugh at them.

“Whatever Acorn,” Jared mumbles.

Connor takes Evan’s offered hand and the five of them finally moves away from the haunted house.

“You’re gonna tell me about that?” Evan asks his boyfriend quietly.

“It was fucking scary,” Connor answers. “More than I thought. That’s all.”

“Okay,” Evan chuckles.

“I’m glad you weren’t there,” Connor adds softly. Evan feels his chest tighten. “I would have lost all credibility as your badass boyfriend.” He jokes.

“Bit presumptuous of you now, eh?”

“Shut up Hansen.”

Carving pumpkins is a two-people job and they take a good twenty minutes deciding on teams. Jared refuses to let couples go together claiming it was ‘unfair discrimination against single people.’ Alana slaps him on the back of his head.

Ultimately, it is decided that Connor and Zoe would team up to bring a pumpkin back at their house.

“We haven’t done that since we were kids,” Zoe smiles.

“Yeah I remember shrimp.”

Evan and Jared make the other team with Alana acting as an independent advisor/judge.

“You’re good at that shit anyway,” Connor wisely points out. She doesn’t disagree.

“You ready to do this Acorn?” Jared asks.

Evan smiles. The two of them also used to do this together as kids. He thinks their Moms will be pleased to know they somehow still are twelve years later.

“Whatever Jared,” he replies.

“Okay, you go pick the fruit, I’ll get the rest!”

Evan does as he is told. When he walks back to his station, his eyes find Connor who is already bickering with Zoe over something. Evan can see Alana assessing the best moment to intervene. Connor notices him looking and winks in his direction. Jared hisses something about he and Connor ‘eyefucking on their own time Evan thank you very much!’

Evan blows a kiss at his boyfriend and smiles, turning back to the matter at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to drop a kuddo and/or a comment <3


End file.
